Sunset's new life in the winx club dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to nset is so depressed that she jumps off Canterlot High school main building but sadly a portal opens up and takes Sunset to the winx club dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone**

 **AN: Sunset will have a nine tailed wolf demon sealed inside of her.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Sunset's friends have been killed when they all became heroes, right before her friends death they all transfer their powers to Sunset and the human Twilight had a crystal bloodline and transfer her crystal bloodline to nset is so depressed that she jumps off Canterlot High school main building but sadly a portal opens up and takes Sunset to the winx club dimension.

Sunset comes to and notice a pink build being attack by the evil witches with an army of decoy.

Sunset decides to stop the witches by using her new found powers.

Sunset puts a shield around the school, that is when the teachers notices another shield of gem.

"Mrs. Faragonda, how did you do that?"asked Griselda, "I don't know."said .

"She's not the one doing, it was me."said Sunset as she steps forward.

"Who are you?"asked Griselda, "my name is Sunset Shimmer."said Sunset coldly.

"Why are you here?"asked Mrs. Faragonda, "I try to end it but sadly I failed at it and now let me see if I can helped you guys with these monsters."said Sunset coldly.

"Why did you try to killed yourself?"asked Flora, "because my friends were my family since I'm an orphan."said Sunset.

"Oh my gosh, how did your friends died?"asked Stella, "They died because of my weakness and it doesn't concern you at all."said Sunset coldly.

"Why are you being cold hearted toward us?"asked Musa, "because I don't care for you but I'll help you defeat these monster."said Sunset.

Sunset decides to use her new power over speed and punches almost ever monster until she sees fire coming and stops running and looks up to the sky and sees a girl with red hair flying taking on one of the evil witches.

Bloom and the winx club defeats the witches, as for Sunset she teleports to a cave nearby where she is resting until night and comes out looking for food.

* * *

 **in chapter 2 we'll see if Sunset will join the winx club or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own winx club or my little pony equestria girls**

 **AN:If you don't like the story then go and read a different one**

 **AN: Please no bad reviews**

 **AN:Time skip to the winx club's senior year and the bad guy is Valtor**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sunset has settle down in the cave and decides to come out at night to hunt for food or keep an eye on alfea school for fairies from far away.

When Valtor challenges the three leaders of the schools, Sunset appears and attacks Valtor with a fire ball attack.

"What the?"asked Valtor as he dodges the fire ball.

"Who did that?"asked Griffin, "I did because you guys are interrupting my sleep and I'm not in a good mood at all."said Sunset coldly as she steps forward.

"How about you give up Loser, your out number."said Sunset coldly, "How about no and I end you."said Valtor.

"You can try to end me but in the end I'll just end you."said Sunset as she gets into her fighting stance.

With that said Sunset and Valtor both fight.

Valtor throws a fire ball at Sunset but she puts a shield up and she makes some dragons with crystals to take attack Valtor.

" **Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon."** Said Sunset as the dragons attack Valtor but he dodges and throws a lightening attack at Sunset.

Sunset tries to dodge it but she trips and falls and the lightening attack hits Sunset right in her chest and she screams her head off.

Sunset faints and is badly injured; it is now up to the three headmistresses and headmaster to fight Valtor.

Sunset comes to and sees that the headmistresses and headmaster are fighting each other, Sunset then stand between them and uses elements strike and the elements of harmony heals them and breaks the spell that Valtor put them under.

"Thanks for helping us out."said Miss. Faragonda,"don't mention i-"said Sunset as she faints again from the injury that she got from Valtor.

"What should we do with her?"asked Griffin,"I'll take her to Alfea and have healed up then it's up her weather she wants to stay and learn fairy magic or not."said Miss. Faragonda.

With that said Miss. Faragonda took Sunset to the nurses office and the nurse tries to heal Sunset but a barrier appears and init is Sunset who has been place in a healing trace/ coma.

"Where did this Barrier come from?"asked the nurse, Sunset comes too.

"The barrier cames from me when ever I'm injured, the barrier appears and puts me in a healing trance/ coma, but now that I'm all good, I think I'll see the headmistress."said Sunset and she teleports away outside the nurses office and begins her search for the headmistress's office.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see if Sunset finds the headmistress's office and will she accept the invite to study fairy magic along with the winx club.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU** **Don't LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sunset is wondering the halls of Alfea looking for the headmistress's office and she decides to go outside and she sees a balcony that looks like the office and she teleports up their and knocks on the door of the patio.

That's when Bloom walks out on the patio, "Sunset' what are you doing here?"asked Bloom.

Miss. Faragonda brought me here when I used up to much energy and I was injured but now I need to find her and thank her and be on my way, can you please tell me where her office is?"asked Sunset.

"Sure and how about I show you where her office is?"asked Bloom, "that'll be nice and thanks."said Sunset.

With that said Bloom shows Sunset where the office is and Sunset knocks on the door and she here's a voice say enter.

Sunset enters the office and she sees Miss. Faragonda.

"how can I thank you for helping me out in a jammed, usually I don't come out during the day but at night I come out and look for food and watch Alfea for any dangers."said Sunset.

"Your welcome but why don't you joined the school and learned some Fairy magic?"asked Miss. Faragonda, "I would like that but I'm not a fairy but a unicorn in human skin and I can change my form into three forms which are Dragon, Unicorn and Human forms." said Sunset.

"I understand but it doesn't matter your strong and you can used your powers to help us."said Miss. Faragonda.

"I would like that but I don't know if I'm ready to make friends again not like the team I had to fight my Ex-boyfriend who became evil and killed off my friends and I wanted revenge but I used the elements of Harmony on him and he was turned to Stone for 2,000 years." said Sunset, "I understand and I think you can make friends again but you'll be roommates with Stella if you accept."said Miss. Faragonda.

"I accept and just take me to the dorm."said Sunset coldly, with that said Miss. Faragonda takes Sunset to the winx club's dorm.

Miss. Faragonda knocks on the door and Bloom answers the door, "Sunset; what are you doing here?"asked Bloom.

"I decided to join Alfea for fairies but I need to get my stuff from the cave I have been living in for awhile now."said Sunset and she teleports to her cave and get her stuff and she teleports back and enters the dorm with Bloom and Miss. Faragonda.

"what is Sunset doing here?"asked Stella, "I'm here to learn about fairy magic."said Sunset coldly.

"Why are you being so cold hearted?"asked Stella, "I'm sorry but I don't mean to be but I'm just worried about making new friends and all after my friends died."said Sunset with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry for you lost but you can give us a chance please."said Stella, "sure but in the beginning I might be distance and cold hearted but you'll be my friend in time."said Sunset.

With that said Sunset is accepted in the dorm and Sunset is chilled.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see if Sunset opens up or not and Valtor will attack the school with the Trix.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own monster high or Danny phantom**

 **AN:If you don't like the story then go and read a different one**

 **AN: Please no bad reviews**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Sunset's POV**

* * *

"Sunset, why not tell us about yourself?"asked Bloom, "I'm from earth and I was evil until the elements of Harmony saved me and I become friends with the humane six and everything we did was fun, we helped a lot of people and we even saved my lover from talking over the world."I said.

"Wow, why aren't you with your friends?"asked Flora, "my friends dead and I become depressed and decided to end it all by jumping off of the highest building at CHS but sadly I was saved by the elements of harmony when all I wanted was death."I said.

"I'm sorry for your lost but maybe we can be your new friends."said Bloom,"I would like to give it a shot."I said.

With that said the winx club become my new friends and I couldn't be happier.

It's been two weeks and the school is being attacked by Valtor and the Trix and the shield around us drops and I decide to put up a shield.

" **Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit."** I said as a pink shield goes around the school and begins to closed up but sadly Valtor gets in but the Trix are outside the shield attacking it while I decide to let Winx Club take care of Valtor.

I keep the shield up but sadly it's costing me a lot of energy and I start to huff and puff, "Sunset, are you okay?"asked Bloom.

"I'm okay but you need to take care of Valtor and the Trix can't get in."I said as I huff and puffing.

With that said the Winx takes care of Valtor and send him back to where he belongs and I put the shield down as soon as Valtor leaves so does the Trix.

"Sunset, are you sure your okay?"asked Flora, "I'm okay the crystal style bloodline can cost me a lot of energy and I didn't used magic this time but next time I won't be as lucky as I'm." I said.

"Okay, what did you used this time?"asked Stella, "I used Charka from the elemental nations on earth."I said.

"Wait a minute your from earth?"asked Griselda, "yes but originally from Equestria where ponies ruled the rule but when I was evil I went to earth and found purposed but now that they are gone I don't have purposed until I met the winx club."I said.

"Sunset, what do you mean until you met the winx club?"asked Griselda, "The winx club give me new purposed and that purposed is to protect them no matter what."I said.

"Sunset, are you saying you consider us your friends?"asked Layla, "Yes because you saved me from myself and I couldn't be happier."I said with smirk on my face.

With that said the winx club and I go to the dorm.

The winx club tells me about there adventure to get the water stars but I know that they are dangerous to Bloom so we know that we must make sure nothing happens to her.

The next day Valtor sends Fire to Alfea and I tried putting up a shield buts it's dark magic and I known I would have to used the elements of Harmony on the fire.

"Element Strike."I said as a rainbow power thing appears and it destroys the fire and I'm huffing and puffing from using the elements of Harmony.

The winx come back and they are consider a heroes along with me but I could careless and I keep on training to become powerful.

The winx club then told me how Bloom took a chance and I walked up to her.

"ARE YOU A MAROON OR PLAIN STUPID?" I yelled at her and I then hit her on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry for hitting you but next time you do something stupid I'll hit you even harder and teach you a lesson, am I clear?"I asked, "Yes." said Bloom.

With that the winx Club and I are off to free their boyfriends and Bloom fights off Valtor while I used the Elements of Harmony on him.

"Element strike." I said as rainbow thing appears and attacks Valtor's body while Bloom uses her dragon flame and enters Valtor taking him down for good.

We then return to Alfea and celebrate.

The next two months past and we return to Alfea as teachers and I could be happier until we are attacked by the wizards of the black circle.

The wizards attacks Flora and we try to stopped them but sadly we failed at that and Bloom ends up in the wizards hands until she is rejected and we know we have to go to earth to find the last fairy on earth.

With that done, I decide to go with the winx club to earth.

We make it to earth and we work as servers until we get fired and we end up making up our own shop and we don't open until tomorrow but sadly I can't come to the grand opening of our store because it's the day of my friends death and it's been two years since their death.

I Leave early the next morning and drive to their graves in the next state over which is Washington.

"I missed you guys so much, I have made new friends but it's not the same." I said to them at there graves.

"I wish you could be here and see me grow with the magic and guess what I have made some new friends and I couldn't be happier but you guys will always be friends, I love you guys and I'll be staying here all day." I said.

With that said I stay and tell them everything that has been happening until that night I know I would have to leave for awhile.

That night I'm driving back in my car which is a 2005 Prius Toyota which I nicknamed Ling Ling, as I'm driving back I decide to stop at Sonic and get something to eat and I get what I need and continue on my journey home.

I make it home two days later and I'm introduce to Roxy and I decide to protect as well until we accidentally free some fairies who want revenge on the humans.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see if the wizards of the black circle surrender to the winx club or not**


End file.
